Mother Dearest
by NeverEverBeBoring
Summary: My first AU. It's after One Angry Veronica another monkey wrench is thrown into Veronica's life with a visitor who says she's Veronica's sister arrives. R&R!
1. We Used To Be Friends

Okay so here is my attempt at an AU. Criticize if need be, let me know if I should go on and trust me there is some stuff I want to put in you might like! Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lianne Mars dropped a girl off in front of the Mars apartment. She had medium blonde hair that was long and to the middle of her back. She wore a ribbon pink American Eagle hooded pull-over. "Now go knock on the door. Ask for Veronica. Tell her what you want to know." she slurred. "Okay Mrs. Mars." the girl said. "I told you call me mom."

Veronica looked up from her laptop. "Who's outside?" Veronica asked. Apparently Keith Mars was not home. Veronica walked to the door and looked out the blinds. Some girl was in the parking lot. Veronica looked at her confused but left her blinds for the fridge. Just as she reached her hand in to get a bottle of water a knocking sound came from her door and Backup let out a dull muffled bark still lying down. As Veronica walked to the door the sound came again. She opened the door to find the girl she had seen standing there.

"Hi, I'm looking for Veronica Mars?" she asked standing outside the door. "I'm Veronica, can I help you?" said Veronica. "Yes, my name is Violet. Can I come in?" Violet asked with a hopeful smile. As Veronica moved aside and made a Vanna White hand gesture Violet murmured something of a thank you. As she stood in front of her she began to bite her nails. Veronica sat her down on the couch. "What do you need help in?"

"Well… I was brought here by Mrs.Ma- Lianne Mars. She told me you could find out something for me." Veronica looked at her in disbelief. "How do you know her?"

"That's one of my problems you see she's my mother." Violet looked at her with pain in her eyes. Veronica felt as if an atom bomb had been dropped on her head. "Wait what?"

"We have the same mom. But she abandoned me first. When you were two she had an affair with Jake Kane. When she learned she was pregnant she didn't know who the father was. So to spare you all the grief that I'd be she told your father she was having drinking problems and had to go to an intense rehab for 3 months and claimed the extra weight was from depression." Veronica couldn't believe what was happening. She hated her mom more than she had in a while.

"Now she decided since you kicked her out not to spare you and let me find my father. But either way I'm your sister and it's nice to meet you. I hope after you over come the pain and hurt I know you feel now we can really be just that, sisters." Violet had a maturity about her, how could she be 16? She had suffered in some ways like Veronica some ways worse some less. Veronica was tearing a bit. In front of her sat a girl confused like she had been. But what timing her mother had. Jake Kane was on trial and her father was sad at the loss of the election and Alicia.

"I'm looking for a place to stay. Do you know any where I can crash?" Violet stood up and pulled a black wallet with Hello Kitty on the front from her pocket. "I can pay for a little while but it's only the bit of money Lianne left me with." Violet seemed to look through it. It couldn't be more than seventy-five bucks. "I don't want to give my father a heart attack just yet but I might know some place." There was no time for her to sob now over her mom she had to get this girl someplace to stay. "Hold on." Veronica got up and walked over into the kitchen area with her cell in hand.

"Duncan, I have a girl here and she needs to stay somewhere tonight. No she can't stay here mind if she sleeps on the couch?" Veronica awaited Duncan's reply. He sighed on the other end. "What I do for you." He said playfully. "Thanks I'll explain what's going on when I get there." Veronica took a breath of relief and smiled at her… sister.

Later

Duncan opened the door to Veronica and her mystery friend. They looked similar except the other girl was at least five inches taller. Veronica kissed him and led the girl inside. Veronica sat her down on the couch. She seemed very nervous and scared. He couldn't exactly tell how old she was. "Duncan I want to talk to you in private for a second." Veronica asked standing up and walking into his bedroom.

"What's going on?" He asked in a pleasant tone. Getting demanding with her wouldn't make the answer come faster. "Duncan this is a big bomb to drop you might want to sit for it." She suggested. "What ever it is I think I'll be able to handle it." He said folding his arms against his chest putting a serious face on.

"That's Violet. She's my sister… and quite possibly yours too." Duncan looked at her shocked. "How is that possible?" He asked sitting down on the bed. Veronica sat next to him. "Well my mom didn't go to rehab when I was younger like she had told my father and baby me. She went away for those months to have her second daughter not knowing who the daddy was."

"God not again, why didn't your mom and my dad learn from oops number one?" He asked trying to make light of their scary situation. "Guess we have to find out huh." He said looking into Veronica's eyes. "Yeah, I'll call Jerry and see if he can schedule us in on the next 'Who's my baby daddy?' episode." Veronica hugged Duncan and got up from her place and walked into the living room.

"Violet, this is Duncan. He's Jake Kane's son." She said when he was in the room. Violet stood up and walked over to Duncan and put out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I guess you know I'm Violet" She said. He shook her hand and looked at her sympathetically. "Well if you want you can stay in my room. I'll take the couch." He shrugged. "No I couldn't. I'll sleep on the couch if that's all right with you." She smiled sweetly. "It's your call. Though I have to warn you, someone else is here with me." He said and pointed to the other room. "That's Logan's room." He said with a look at Veronica who was keeping a neutral face. "I have to get home before dad so I'll call you tomorrow."

Veronica said her good-byes and walked out and shut the door. When she was out of the suite she began to cry fleeing the hotel as soon as possible. Logan noticed her hurry off from his SUV. He still had to go somewhere but he did want to know what was wrong. But she did look upset… it could wait.

Duncan put out a pillow and a comforter for Violet on the couch. "There, all set. Now Logan hasn't come in yet but when he does be vague about who you are he can be kind of an insensitive jerk." Violet nodded looking down at the couch. The only word to describe this was awkward. "You can stay as long as you want. I don't care and I doubt Logan will." He said with a shrug. Violet looked up at him. "Thanks. This is much too nice of you." Duncan yawned. "Well I'm going to hit the hay, school tomorrow. So sleep well." He said with a kind but forced smile. Violet returned it and said goodnight. Duncan turned away and closed the doors behind him.

Violet grabbed the bag she had put in the corner and brought it to the couch. From inside she took out a pair of purple and yellow plaid pajama boxers and a button up long sleeve shirt to mach. Just as she was buttoning up her shirt she heard a person at the door. She hurriedly buttoned up. A boy she assumed was the mysterious Logan. He looked at her with confusion then a smirk. "And who are you?" he asked taking notice of her slightly short boxers.

"I'm Violet." She said in an attempt to be vague. Logan walked a little closer. "Right, so why are you here Violet?" Violet looked back at him with a smirk. "Because me and Duncan are just had crazy sex, and I was about to slip into your room with some whip cream but…." She said like that was normal. "Friend of Veronica's?" he asked sitting down on the opposite side of her stuff on the couch. "Apparently, by the way that's my bed." She said picking up her blanket so she could sit on the couch as well. "Oh, but you wouldn't mind little old me sitting here for a bit." He asked with the smirk again, a smirk Violet found quiet intriguing.

"Fine, stay here as long as you like." She said with a shrug. Logan took the remote to the very nice shinny TV and turned it on. While Violet looked at the screen Logan looked at her. _How old is she?_ He thought. He shrugged and put his feet on the coffee table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXVeronicaXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They sat in the living room just like they had on New Years. Accept any tear was not of joy. Wallace held her close and she put her hand over his. She was so glad he was back. They had sat there just talking about some of things whether between them or there own problems. Wallace looked at the clock on the Mars' cable box, it was almost twelve and he had to get back. "Veronica, I'm sorry to cut this short but I got to go and you have to sleep for school tomorrow. Veronica smiled up at him. She sat up setting him free to go. "We'll talk tomorrow." He said looking at her sincerely. She gave him a grin and a nod and she waited for him to leave.

She looked down at her white socks. She let a tear slide down her cheek but when it got to her chin she quickly rubbed it away. She dragged herself into her bedroom where she just fell onto her bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts passed threw her mind rapidly. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight. But when Keith opened the door to check on her after a night of paperwork she just shut her eyes so she'd be left alone, but she just fell into a dream world of alternate universes, horrors and hopes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So did it suck? I know it did hehe. But tell me what you think please! My goal is 5 reviews at least. You can help just review! Please?


	2. I Hear The Bells

So my second chapter sucks I know… SOOO I changed it! There isn't much of a change but I like it a lot more. What do you think of my new chapter? Review and Let me know!

X Bare with me here! X

Violet must have dosed off, the TV was still on and she heard a conversation going on behind her. It was two male voices, it must be Logan and Duncan. She began to listen.

"So she's Veronica's younger sister?" Logan asked. "Yeah, and she might be mine too." Duncan replied rather emotionlessly. "Dude that's pretty messed up. Some people just don't learn." Violet turned her head so that she could see them talking. Duncan's facial expression was hard to read and Logan seemed to be amused but his amusement quickly turned into concern for his friend.

After a pause between them Logan broke the silence with a random thought. "That must have been why she was upset." He had remembered seeing an upset Veronica fleeing their hotel. Duncan looked at him confused "What?". Logan came back to reality "I saw her leave the Grand's entrance." He said. Duncan nodded, "Well I'm going to bed for the second time. Good night." He said turning away from Logan. Violet could see he'd been crying now because of the reflection of light off his puffy eyes and wet cheeks. Logan had a sincere look in his eyes, "Hey man, I'm sorry." He said to Duncan before he touched his bedroom door. He turned his head to Logan "Thanks." He said and walked into his bedroom closing his doors behind him. Logan looked down at Violet who had closed her eyes. "So that's why you reminded me… of them." He said to her "sleeping" body. He turned and went to his room accidentally leaving the door open a crack.

_So, _Violet thought, _now that he know what does this mean for me? And by them I assume he meant Veronica but whom else? _She wasn't quite sure of anything here in Neptune being that she knew nothing about it. She also knew nothing about Lilly. She wondered what was going to happen to her now as she slipped back into her restless sleep.

X That Morning X

That morning Violet woke up before Duncan and Logan. She looked to both of the doors and then she pulled her large navy blue backpack onto her lap. Lianne sent her a Christmas and Birthday gift every year this was last years Christmas gift. She undid the clips and opened the bag. In the bag were the contents she chose to take, the bag was big so there was plenty of room for things. In it there was a picture of Lianne and Veronica that she got from when Veronica was a freshman in high school for Christmas with a unicorn jewelry box, Veronica had changed considerably since then, a bundle of clothes, two three subject notebooks and a few random items. Violet pulled out underwear, a blue long sleeved v-neck shirt and a distressed mini-ish skirt. This weather was like spring where she came from. She hadn't told Veronica or the others that she is currently enrolled at Neptune High School. Go Pirates! She had no idea what school would be like here in Neptune.

She thought for a moment about a shower, she had taken one in the cheesy motel room that Lianne was staying in yesterday. She decided that she would ask Veronica about taking one after school. She quickly changed from her plaid pajamas into her underwear, shirt and skirt. She slid on her socks and just below the knee chocolate suede and faux fur boots.

She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels to find a Buffy the Vampire Slayer rerun on FX. "Good morning." She was surprised to hear Duncan's voice behind her. "Oh, good morning to you too." Duncan pulled his backpack onto his back. "What are you going to do today?" he asked looking threw a few papers he had brought with him from his room. "I was hoping you could give me a ride to school." Duncan looked at her with a confused look "I didn't know you were going to school with us." Violet shrugged. "Did I not mention that?" she still waited to know if he could drive her. "Um, well sure if you need. I'm going to pick up something for breakfast on the way." Logan emerged from. "Good morning sunshine!" He said to Duncan. He gave Violet an acknowledging nod, which she returned. She stood and turned off the television with the remote. She tossed it back on the coach. "Alright then, I'm ready when you are." She heaved the bag onto her back. "See you later Logan" Duncan said as he left, Violet trailing close behind.

The whole time he looked at her he couldn't help but compare her to Lilly but mostly Veronica. Veronica, the girl he had loved after he lost his Lilly. He looked down, with sad and angry eyes, to the floor. _Why can't I just get over her? She doesn't love me and maybe she never did._ He thought.

X Wallace X

Wallace walked into the kitchen of his home, as usual Alicia was making breakfast and Darrell was sitting at the table waiting. He had confronted his mom about keeping secrets from him and the fact he was back didn't mean everything was ok between them. He had to come back not only for school but the e-mails from Veronica told him he had to come back, he couldn't be another person who let her down like most of the other people she loved.

Alicia gave him a kind smile when she noticed him standing in the kitchen. "Hey, you want some?" she asked pointing to the eggs she had made for them. Wallace looked at her and shook his head "Nah, I got a test I got to make up early this morning. But I will take a piece of toast." He said as he walked over to a plate with 5 still warm toasted slices of white bread. "Alright then, have a nice day." She said as he walked out the door a piece of toast in hand.

X Veronica X

That morning Veronica noticed Keith was unusually chipper or was it

just the fact that she was miserable that made it seem that way. "Hey honey, sleep well?" he asked. Veronica put on her usual fascad of happiness and smiled at her father. "Yeah like a baby with colic, you?" she asked picking up a bagel he had put cream cheese on for her. "I slept well." He said nodding at her. "Well I have to go, see you later." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walked out to her Le Barone. She slid into the driver's seat and started the car. She put her elbows on the steering wheel and held her head. _When would life ever be simple?_ She thought. She lifter her head and put her hands on the steering wheel. _Time to face the world Veronica._

X Violet X

The ride she had gotten from Duncan was sufficiently awkward. They had stopped at a coffee shop where he had gotten him and her cinnamon buns and a coffee for himself. When Violet arrived at the school she noticed immediate differences to schools where she came from. Their lunch tables are outside, the school was long and spread out, and all the kids either seemed to have lots of expensive cars and clothes among many other things or the normal necessities. Violet undid her seatbelt and hopped out of his car.

"I guess you'll need to go to the main office." He said walking in front of her. Violet walked quickly behind him. They entered the building to find a swarm of people and bright yellow lockers with stickers plastered all over them. Neptune fascinated Violet. He held the door to the main office open for her. "I'll drop you off here, they should tell you what to do." He said leaving her behind.

Violet looked around to the secretaries and walked up to the desk. "Hello, excuse me?" She said getting the attention of one with bright white hair. "Yes." She said irritated. "Hi, I'm Violet Mars. A new student." The woman took a packet of pale green paper and handed it to her. "This has your classes and supply lists. It also has optional clubs and programs you can join etc, etc. And threw there you must go see Principal Van Clemmons to tell him you arrived." Violet nodded and headed off the door that said "Principal Van Clemmons". She knocked and heard a muffled "Come in." and stepped into the small office. "Can I help you?" he asked. Violet sat down in the chair across from him. "Yes I'm Violet Mars. I was told to come in here." She said with an angelic smile. "Oh, yes you're the new student. Well all I have for you is this sheet which will tell the rules here in my school and a warm welcome." He handed her a pale pink sheet this time. _Oh, the variety of colors. _She thought standing up. "Thank you." She said and left.

As she walked amongst her classmates she flipped through the packet to find her locker. The packet stated that all textbooks were already placed in her locker. When she found the locker it was thankfully a top locker, which had one sticker on it that said Roxy written in blue. She carefully entered her combination and lifted the lock. She opened her locker to a few small textbooks. She looked at the schedule they had given her and took the textbooks she needed. Lianne had bought her two notebooks for school. She closed it and studied her classes and their rooms. She walked outside and sat down at one of the red lunch tables. It had the standard math, science, and English just like all schools.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Violet looked up to find a confused Veronica. "Lianne kind of transferred me to here." She said pushing the papers over to the opposite side of the table. Veronica sat down looking at them. "Huh… just about the same as last year." She said handing them back. "Yeah." Veronica looked at Violet seriously. "Why… Why did she keep me? But give you up?" Veronica had fallen to sleep last night asking herself that very question. Violet looked away. "I don't mean it that way it's just… I don't get it." She was trying to rephrase it but it sounded better in her head. Violet looked at her with pained eyes. "She said it was because she loved you… but also Celeste was involved. She told her that she wasn't having another dirty brat running around Neptune. She gave her money and a threat." She answered the question that she knew was coming. Though she knew that wasn't much of an answer, it was all she knew.

"Oh." Veronica pushed her canvas bag further up her shoulder. "I have to go to my locker." She got up and walked away with a fast pace. Violet lifted her bag and walked away in the opposite direction. _If this is before school what's during? _She thought.

X Veronica X

As she approached her locker she was happy to see the familiar sight of Wallace leaning against his locker. "Still got to get used to you being around again." She said opening her locker. "Sorry to disappoint but the invisible man thing just wasn't working." He looked to his left and their Jackie walked down the hall. She looked at him and caught his eyes with a pitiful sadness. He looked away quickly. As she passed she gave Veronica a dirty look. Veronica rolled her eyes but then remembered Wallace. "You ok?" she asked looking sympathetic. "Yeah I guess." He said as he began to walk with Veronica. "Oh I forgot to tell you, that girl Violet just started going here." "Oh, I'll just have to meet her then.

X Logan X

_Veronica has a sister and she might be Lilly's too._ Logan hadn't quite got that off his mind. He was standing by his locker staring off into space. Dick walked up to him with a huge grin on his face. "Dude, that party was rockin'!" Dick yelled in his special jack ass way. "So many hot girls, so little time." Logan guessed that he hadn't noticed Logan leave before the party set sail. "Yeah." Logan responded. "What's up with you man?" Dick asked. Logan snapped out of his zone and turned his attention to Dick. "Nothing, why you want to share feelings?" he asked trying to get back his cool demeanor. "I definitely shared a few feelings with her." He said pointing to some skimpily dressed girl complete with a cropped shirt, mini skirt and red pumps. "That lucky girl."

Duncan walked up to them and noticed that they were staring at some poor girl. "Hey try and put your tongues back in your mouths."

"Man, you missed one amazing of a fiesta!" He said turning his attention away from the girl. "How was the hang over?" Duncan asked. "Hell, but that just says it was a great party!" Duncan rolled his eyes, Dick is such a… dick.

X Violet X

Violet sat down in her first period class. Attendance was about to be taken. She wasn't sure what the Mars name would bring. "Mars, Violet?" the teacher yelled. Violet rose her hand "Here." She called out. And like magic a buzz came about the room. "Mars? Are they related?" said a few random girls. She also heard a few I was tolds, Did you hears and a few new girls thrown around. Violet let a smirk creep across her face as the teacher tried to regain power over the class, but it didn't look like she was getting anywhere. _I guess this is why I was asked to be vague. It seems Veronica's pretty well known._ She thought as the eyes of her classmates began looking her over. She then heard the two girls next to her begin a conversation. "Wait I don't get it what's so special about the name Mars?" asked one of them. "Oh it's Veronica, she was the girl involved with that girl Lilly's murder case thing. She's the one who accused Aaron Echolls of the crime." The other responded. "Oh the one everyone seems to talk about. She was the one who's been with Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls, right?" "Yeah that's her. And her dad used to be sheriff." Violet looked over at them confused. _First who is Lilly and did I just hear about a love triangle? _Violet had a few questions to ask her… sister.

X Soooo…. X

All right I know not much better but it's got potential… right? He he. This more than a month break is killing me! I need Veronica Mars back! But I'm happy to say I not only got the DVD set but the soundtrack for Christmas! YAY! Please review, my sanity begs you!


	3. I Know I Know I Know

**X Hello X**

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, I 3 you all! He he A chapter for your thoughts! Somebody give me an idea of where you want the story to go. I have plenty ideas but I want to know what you think! Also I'm hoping you like this chapter... I'm hoping I went the right direction, but you can always tell me that.**

**X Violet X**

Violet had asked to go to the bathroom after attendance was taken in order to escape the gossip. It wasn't hard to find the girls room seeing as her class was two doors down. When she walked in she noticed a girl washing her hands in the sink it was Veronica. "Hey." Violet said leaning against the sinks. "How's class?" Veronica asked. Violet just shrugged. "I want to talk to you after school. I have a few questions." Veronica wiped her hands off with a brown paper towel and threw it away. "Alright, I'll meet you at your locker. I'll bring you to my apartment after school." She said turning around. "Sorry, but I have to get to class. See you later. I'm in here a lot by the way." Veronica left while Violet decided to waist a bit more class time in the bathroom.

**X Lunch X**

Wallace walked outside and slid his brown-bagged lunch on his usual lunch table across from Veronica. "Man, every where I go people are talking about that girl Violet and Meg's death and some are talking about them being linked or something." He said looking around at the buzzing lunch tables around them. Veronica just kept her gaze on her mystery meat school lunch. _Must run in the family. _She thought. It hit her that she hadn't even thought about Meg or the baby in the past few days, she had made a promise to Meg and she was going to keep it. At least it would take her mind off of her mother anyway.

Violet exited the school doors she scoped out the quad and found Wallace and Veronica's lonely table. Violet sat down and joined them with only her bag and a bottle of Snapple Apple, her long blonde hair laid on to her belly button while her over-grown bangs were lightly blown to the sides of her face. "Hey." Violet said with a small smile. Veronica looked up at her and returned it. "Violet this is Wallace, my best friend, And Wallace this is Violet… the girl I told you about." She said pointing to each of them. Wallace stuck his hand out to Violet "Hey, it's nice to meet you." Violet nodded and shook his hand. From behind Violet's head he saw Jackie for the second time she gave the same pitiful look. Wallace withdrew his hand averting his attention from Jackie. Veronica looked at Wallace with sympathetic eyes.

"So I hear me and you are one of the topics of the day." Violet said as she ripped the plastic off of her Snapple cap and twisted off the top. "That's pretty normal for me." Veronica recalled some of the countless rumors about her. "If I'm lucky they'll find something more scandalous then my last name tomorrow." Wallace gave a scoff (but not a mean one). "People don't usually drop things here." Duncan came over to their table and sat next to Veronica. "Hey, what's up?" he said to no one in particular. He had spent most of his lunch period over at the 09er table, they haven't been very friendly to Veronica since her days of jury duty and they were also mourning the loss of one of their kind; Meg.

"Hey." Veronica said with a touch of iciness that Duncan didn't seem to notice. Wallace looked at his cell phone's screen. "Gotta run, I have an English test to make up." He said scooping up his books. "Bye." He said mainly to Violet. Violet had noticed a while ago that Veronica was uncomfortable around her, but she figured this would end soon being she herself was beginning to warm up to her. Violet looked over at her remaining lunch mates, Duncan and Veronica seemed to be very quiet. _Trouble in paradise? _Violet thought.

**X After School. Veronica and Violet just got to the Mars Sunset Cliffs apartment. X**

Veronica gestured for Violet to take a seat on the coach. She walked over to the fridge and reached in for two bottles of water. After shutting the door to it she tossed Violet one of the bottles. "You know what, come into my room." She led Violet to the back of the apartment to Veronica's oddly decorated but cute room.

While Violet sat down on the bed Veronica sat on her computer chair. "So you said you had a few questions this morning." Veronica reminded her. "Right." Violet pulled out one of her three subject notebooks. She turned it over to the back and opened it. On the very last page Violet had written out all of her questions.

"First Question: Who is Lilly?" Veronica explained about her. How she was her best friend, how she was Duncan's sister, and Logan's girlfriend. How Aaron Echolls murdered her, and how they had had an affair. And all the subjects minor and major. Violet slowly tried to comprehend the information. Lianne never told her of Lilly or Duncan. She found herself wanting for Lilly to be her sister. She would have to think all of it over later.

"Okay. Second question: What's the deal with Logan, Duncan and you?" Veronica explained all of her complicated relationships, of Duncan then of Troy and Deputy Leo, and then Logan. She was surprised to hear the details of their relationship. It seemed so unlikely for them to get together, and yet it seemed perfect the way it started… but not the way it ended. She thought about Logan and the way he had looked at her last night. _I'm a reminder of his pain over them_. She thought to herself.

Violet looked at her a bit angry. "Why did you break up with Logan… I'm sorry I know this isn't my place to say anything but he needed you and you left him stranded." Veronica looked shocked at what Violet had said. "You don't understand. He was dangerous," she said trying to defend herself. Violet shook her head and moved onto her next question.

"Third: Who's Meg?" she heard things of some girl Meg and Duncan. Veronica explained about the 80's dance, their break up, them getting back together, the bus crash, the coma, the baby and the death. Veronica seemed to be holding back all of her emotion. _This town is seriously messed up._ She couldn't believe this was in a way normal for here.

"Also there's a few other things I have to tell you about. There is Logan's booty-call, Kendall Casablancas, who happens to be married and is the step mom of Dick and Cassidy or Beaver as he is referred to as. There is also Jackie, who for a short time dated Wallace and then spilling a secret I told her and giving me a 'message' from Lilly all from the mouth of a psychic on some lame TV show." Violet just couldn't believe Neptune.

"Um, me and Duncan have a test in Sex Ed tomorrow about something grouse so do you think we could pick up a pizza or 2 and head over there?" Veronica asked. "No. Let's go." Violet walked out of the apartment with Veronica and got in the Le Baron outside.

**X Logan X**

Kendall had come a few minutes ago to the hotel room. After he had answered the door she kissed him and went into the living room. Duncan at the time had been playing a video game. She came and sat on his lap. Logan watched amused by her behavior, he had hoped she had gotten the message last time he told her off. Duncan looked at her confused "Why are you sitting on me?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Hello there my boy toy." Logan laughed. "Does anything get threw that hair and into your thick head? I told you I'm not gonna be your sugar daddy."

"Don't be so pig-headed Logan I wasn't talking about you." Kendall said to him as she got up and sat down on the couch next to Duncan and began stroking his hair with her long red nails. Logan looked on in confusion. Duncan looked at Kendall and moved further away. "Can you please leave I have to study, I don't have time for this." Kendall stood up from her seat. "Fine, but next time I won't be so forgiving." She stood and walked out giving an are-you-jealous look. Logan still was staring in confusion "Did you and Kendall—" he was cut off by knocking at the door.

Once again Logan answered the door but this time Veronica and Violet were behind it with pizza and two two-liter Sprite bottles. "I love two for one deals." Veronica said walking past Logan and placing the boxes on the table. "Hi Logan. Duncan." Violet said as she walked behind Veronica putting the soda on the table.

Veronica sat down next to Duncan in the same spot Kendall had been sitting in not 3 minutes ago. Logan couldn't help but be angry with Duncan, he had gotten Veronica and yet he had cheated on her. Veronica pulled out "The Breakfast Club" from her infamous canvas bag and popped it in the DVD player. While the movie was on Duncan and Veronica studied while Logan and Violet just sat watching the movie. You could call it watching but they weren't paying any attention, they were thinking. Logan was reflecting on the recent past and Violet thought about all the answers to her questions.

**X Later after Veronica left for home X**

Duncan had gone to do what Veronica had told him, he had gone to out to speak with his family lawyer about his situation and about the baby, and he hadn't even seen her once. But they hadn't paid any attention Logan and Violet just sat there staring blankly at the screen or elsewhere. "She was wrong you know." Violet interrupted the perfect silence. Logan looked over at her. "What do you mean?" He asked out of pure curiosity. She kept her blank stare but responded. "For dumping you the way and time she did." Logan looked away. "Oh." Was all he said. After about five minutes Violet spoke again. "I'm sorry… I mean about Lilly and everything that's happened. I couldn't imagine a lot of what you've gone through happening." Logan looked at her and smiled a very small smile "A lot has happened to you too. " She nodded breaking her stare.

"Do you still love Veronica?" She asked. He looked down in deep concentration for a few moments and then looked up again into her eyes. "I don't know. It's hard to know if I feel anything at all. But what does it matter…she can barely look at me." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and just like that he couldn't stop. He told her everything. They sat there for about hours it felt just talking. And in that time Logan came to terms with a lot of things he couldn't face and so did Violet.

Violet couldn't believe all the layers that are Logan. She looked at him threw different eyes now, she never felt such an easy connection with anyone she had ever met. "I get what they saw in you." Logan knew she meant Veronica and Lilly. "Tomorrow come by my table at lunch. I want to introduce you to a few people." She smiled "Sounds goo." He looked at her face and into her eyes. "You remind me of her… Lilly I mean." She gave a smile and a shrug. "Well I'm going to go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and walked into his room. He couldn't believe how much he had told her in such a short time in knowing her.

**X One Hour Later X**

Logan couldn't sleep his mind was racking with thoughts and memories. When he heard the door close outside he got up and left his room, he needed to speak with Duncan. Violet was "asleep" just like last night and Duncan was turning off the TV. "Dude, we needed to talk." Logan said low trying to let Violet sleep. Duncan walked over to his friend. "Yeah okay. What's on your mind?"

Logan looked down at the floor putting the words together. "Did you cheat on Veronica?" Duncan looked at him silent. "Did you cheat on Veronica with Kendall. Yes or no?" Logan was fiercer that time. Duncan was once again silent. "Well did you." Logan was trying desperately to keep his voice down. "Once." He said quickly in hopes Logan didn't hear. Logan looked at him with rage. "Only once but I never did it again, I swear!" Logan looked at him disgusted "Was it worth it?" he growled out. Duncan fell silent for a bit but answered after a long pause "I don't know." Logan tried as he might he wasn't able to hold back the punch that sent Duncan to the floor.

He let out a yelp of pain when he hit the floor. His nose bled ferociously. He weakly got up and stood once again in front of Logan. He rubbed his arm across his top lip and removed a small amount of blood. Logan could already see a bruise forming. "How could you treat her like this… like dirt!" he yelled forgetting about Violet. Duncan looked at him angry "It's not like you haven't! Like last year you were malicious to her and when she broke up with you, you acted like a jerk!" Logan grew angrier. "It was different and you know it!" Logan now knew what he had been denying to even himself. _I love her._

Violet laid there unsure of what to do. She had been listening the whole time, she knew about it all. She knew that in a matter of minutes either Logan or Duncan would become extremely violent, and that punch was just the start. She pushed herself off the couch. "Stop." She said calmly standing in front of the coach. "I'm not in the mood to go to the hospital with you two." They both looked at each other in anger. "Just go into your rooms and cool off." She said hoping they'd listen. Duncan looked at Logan and then Violet and then disappeared into his room.

Logan still stood there. His angry expression dropped from his face. He turned and looked at her. "Thanks, I'm glad you stopped me before I did something stupid." Violet smiled at him. _You're stupid for not getting over yourself and running to her now._ "Yeah, now enough with the hallmark moment we have school in the morning." Violet watched him silently turn and walk back into his room.

**X Author's Notes! X**

**Hello! So chapter three: Hit or Miss? Let me know in your fabulous review that I know you'll send me! Come on please? The review could even say I hated it, you're the worst writer EVER and you smell like a bimbo! (Which I REALLY hope it doesn't since my perfume is expensive!) Or it could say I love you! Your story is inspiring and hooking! Please write this story till your 97 and the arthritis you'll get in you fingers makes them fall off! – Love Jason Dohring. OK so that one won't come but one by you is almost as good! Make me a happy camper people!**


	4. Author's Notes

My Notes:

Okay I know this is a little late to post but I hate my next chapter! I'm giving it a complete makeover as we speak. I rushed some stuff and it sounds like crap but I'll be done soon. Then unfortunately I have 7 midterms so the next one will be further delayed.


	5. I Turn My Camera On

**X A/N X**

So here it is; the 4th chapter. It's short and it's not exactly a masterpiece but I tried. Next chapter will probably long but will take a while do to midterms! (They suck!) But it's good to know new episodes of Veronica Mars are on the horizon! The evil hiatus is almost over! I know I know everybody needs a break but come on! I need my fix now!

**X Logan X**

Logan had spent the whole night contemplating whether or not to tell his ex-girlfriend about his best friend cheating on her. Duncan and Veronica's relationship was filled with secrets and lies. Duncan even has an illegitimate daughter. Logan thought back to his summer with Veronica. He had little to no secrets from her, she even knew about the vandalism. Duncan didn't even tell his mother they were back together. But Veronica stuck with him anyway.

He had been asleep maybe two hours when he heard the buzzer of the pathetic alarm clock next to his bed. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head just like he had always done. He quickly threw on khaki cargo pants, a red long-sleeved shirt and a brown and red jacket. He threw a little product in his hair and tada he was done.

When he walked out he saw Duncan sitting on the couch with Violet. She was holding a washcloth with ice in it against his bruised face. Logan walked out and stood in front of them. He squatted down in order to see the damage. "Sorry." He mumbled. He quickly walked away grabbing his bag. There is no room for a sarcastic remark when you beat up the guy who's letting you live with him. He turned back to the possible siblings, with him in that condition he wasn't driving her to school. "Hey Violet, want to come with me today?" He felt bad leaving Duncan, but if anyone should feel bad about anything its Duncan. Violet seemed grateful to get away from Duncan, she may not have any bond with her new found sister but she sure as hell couldn't be around the guy who cheated on her, even if he is her brother.

X Violet and Logan X "Did you hear it all last night?" He was sitting in the driver's seat of his sporty yellow Nissan X Terra. "Pretty much." He kept his eyes on the road; they were growing nearer to the school. Violet shifted uncomfortably in her thick black tights and chocolate brown suede mini-skirt, it matched her favorite boots. "Do you think we should tell her?" He asked the question they both had been pondering. "I… don't know." This wasn't just something you could slip smoothly into a conversation. "I mean she should know right?" His words came out in a confused voice as he continuously glanced at her expecting an answer. "Yes. Of course… but how do you tell someone that." The conversation would have to wait because as soon as Logan pulled into an empty spot Dick and Beaver had flocked around it. "Wait a second, I'll open your door." Dick leaned against the back of Logan's SUV. "Dude, who's the chick?" he asked in his normal essence of jackass. Logan walked to the door and let out Violet. Violet smoothed her spring green American Eagle long sleeve shirt that was noticeably low-cut with a sequence lining on it down after getting up(Don't you just LOVE detail?). She walked up to Dick and Beaver "Hi, I'm Violet Mars." She smiled and turned back to Logan. "I assume surfer Dave and emo hair over here are some of the people I'm supposed to be meeting today?" He smiled at her confidence. "That's Dick and that's Beaver. They're brothers." He said gesturing to the two. _Kendall's step sons._ She thought remembering some of what Veronica had told her. "Actually it's Cassidy." Corrected Beaver. "Whatever makes you feel special, Cassidy" Violet responded. Logan walked ahead and Violet strode next to him. Dick nudged Beaver. "Dude she's a Mars and has a rack." Of course he stated the important fact that yes Violet has some boobage in her shirt but she was a Mars, as in related to Veronica what did this mean with the 09ers? Logan walked up to his loyal band of rich idiot friends at their usual lunch table in which they sat most mornings before school. 

"Hey this is Violet Mars she's new." He said as a general introduction. Madison Sinclair ever so nicely gave her a once over, eyeballing every visible aspect of her body. "Should I do a little turn or just cat walk?" She put her hands up and did a quick spin on her toes. Violet never really knew when a snappy remark was a good or bad thing. The girls giggled and a few of the guys scoffed at Madison. She gave Violet a dirty look and picked up her books. "That won't be necessary porker." A chorus of voices uttered an unsynchronized "Oh!" as Violet looked Madison up and down. "I wouldn't be talking." Madison scowled as she stomped away. _Who was that girl?_

When she turned back to the 09ers they seemed to have liked the performance. A particularly perky girl waved Violet over. The girl had short dark hair and big grin. "Hi, I'm Gia Goodman." Violet had instant liking to her; after all she seems nice enough to be friend material. "I guess you already know my name." Gia gave a larger smile. "Yeah. So I guess you're Veronica's cousin." Violet wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell everyone she was her sister or not. "So your dad's the mayor huh?" She quickly changed the subject to Gia's life remembering a little more of her and Veronica's conversation. Gia babbled on about the whole thing and to her own surprise Violet listened, to every little detail. But just when Gia had gotten to the part of her life story where she was moving to Neptune Dick squeezed in between them. "Hey Gia, Hey Violet." Violet watched a new surge of energy go threw Gia as Dick wrapped his hand around her shoulders. _So Gia likes Dick… God that's dirrty._ Violet took her moment of opportunity and left her seat for Veronica who was watching from afar.

**X Veronica X**

"Hey their stalker." (I believe that line may have been used by Wallace once.. I'm not sure) Violet said running up to Veronica. "Hey. I see your getting to know your new classmates." Veronica had been watching in silent amusement. "Yeah, about that, are we telling everyone about you and I being sisters? Or are we cousins?" Veronica hadn't even thought of it. "To be safe we should go with cousins." It would make the whole thing easier on them. "Oh and Veronica. We need to talk again. After school." Veronica agreed and they both went on their way to class.

**X Lunch – Wallace X**

"You left, I just wanted to see if you were alright." Jackie was taping her notebook nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine." Wallace really didn't want to deal with Jackie right this second but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of asking about her, Jackie's favorite subject. "Oh… well look I just wanted to apologize." He looked at her expectantly. "I was a bitch. My New York attitude kicked in a little harshly." Wallace shook his head. "That's not gonna do it Jackie. It's not the New York attitude it's _your_ attitude. You're a spiteful person and I wish I had seen that in you before you hurt Veronica… and me." He began to walk away until Jackie grabbed him and turned him towards her. "You know you're not her property or her super hero!" He smiled and looked Jackie straight in the eyes. "No, I'm her best friend." And with a burst of confidence Wallace walked to his usual table. "Eaves dropping is not very lady like Veronica." After he sat down she punched him playfully in the arm. "Looks like you saw the Wizard."

Violet sat down at Veronica's table she had also seen and heard Jackie and Wallace's fight. Violet was not very happy with Jackie. She was also from New York and she knew that that wasn't a New York attitude it was just pure bitch. _Maybe I should have a chat with Miss. Cook_

"Oh, hey I'll be back in a minute." Violet scooped up her bag and walked over to the 09er table. She sat next to Logan so she could tell him of her plan to tell Veronica about Duncan. "Hey. How's school?" He asked noticing Violet. "Fine but I have to tell you something."

"Shoot." He said awaiting her important info. "I'm going to tell Veronica about Duncan today after school. Do you want to be there?" He shook his head. The results of his thoughts had told him that this was not a job for him, in fact she might think he was trying to stick it in her face, which wasn't true. "No, you go and then tell me what happens." Violet gave him a small smile as she stood. "Alright." She walked away knowing later she was going to break her sisters heart, something she'd never wanted to do.

**X So…. X**

So I'm probably on right now staring at my mailbox waiting for your review. Biting my nails, twirling my hair. Come on! I need your reaction! Does it suck? On a scale from 1 to 10 is it at least a 5? Come on you can give me something!


End file.
